1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a television game set with which anyone can play various games by changing game cartridges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Television game sets with which anyone can play various games by changing game cartridges are classified into two types: one displaying the progress of a game on the screen of a television receiver and the other displaying the progress of a game on a built-in display screen.
The first type of television game set in which the progress of a game is displayed on the screen of a television receiver, although the quality of display is superior, has the disadvantage that one cannot enjoy a game anywhere, except in a room where a television receiver is held.
On the other hand, the second type of television game set in which the progress of a game is displayed on a built-in display screen, although it is portable so that one can play a game anywhere, has the disadvantage that the quality of display is inferior.
Therefore, in view of superior display quality, most of the conventional television game sets were made to utilize the screen of a television receiver.
In recent years, liquid crystal technology has progressed, so that the quality of a display screen usable in portable television game sets was enhanced, a color display screen also became usable, and the use of such screens has been put into practice. Thus, it is proposed to operate a television game set having a high-quality display screen as a portable television receiver when no television game is played.
To realize such proposal or display of a television broadcasting program on the display screen of a television game set, a large number of signal lines are required, and independently of a small-size connector for game signals, a portable television game set must be equipped with a large-size connector to receive television broadcasting signals.